


Sexual Needs of the Teacher’s Pet

by R_Fielding



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Lingerie, Masturbation, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Possession, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/R_Fielding
Summary: Accord sometimes let Popoi have fun with her body.





	Sexual Needs of the Teacher’s Pet

(Nyaaaaaaaa… Nyat now. Not during school meowrs…)

 

I’m Popoi. I’m a shadow creature, I hide within a cat puppet my adult human friend childishly carries around without shame. I play the dummy.

 

(Just keep quiet…)

 

My friend’s a professor in many things, but she mainly focuses on magic. She’s a beautiful lady, physically in her mid-twenties. Very wholesome, aside from her tricks she sometimes plays. Wears very conservative clothing, yet she still shines through her long, lavender, fluffy, bouncy, pretty hair and face and the cute little glasses. 

 

Her eyes are very mewtiful, though I am one of the only one who’ve had the pleasure to see them.

 

She mewks very noble, and dignified, nya. But she’s as naughty as a kitten. She does what she wants. She likes to mnyass with people.

 

(Just a 30 mewr minutes… And then the wait starts for litter tonight. This is getting unbearable.) By meow my friend must’ve noticed. We’ve known each other for so long. We are nyat lovers, never been, never will be. But we will help each other meowt however we can.

 

At recess, we discussed my problems. “I have  _ that _ on urge again, meow.” I whispurred in Accord’s ear.

 

“Oh dear, I figured as much.” She blushed. “It’s been a long time… I’ve been looking forward to this~ Just be careful okay?”

 

Despite her prankster nature she’s very conservative when it comes to some… racey topics. She fantasizes often about it, she’ll flirt occasionally. She wants to do these kinda things herself. But she’s too flustered knowing she does them.

 

“You mneow I’ll be careful. I won’t just scratch you. And let me know you want it you mneow.”

 

Later that evening we were ready. Meouwr bedroom has a single purrson bed, a mirror, some closets, study desks, very tidy.

 

Accord put me down at her bed’s end, nya. She’s standing between the bed’s end and the mirror. She’s still in her regular clothes.

 

Accord took a big breath in. “I’m ready. Make me feel good~”

 

I nodded. I expelled myself from the puppet that’s normally my host. And into Accord’s.

 

Instantly I had the sense of touch all over pur body. I never get used to that. I stretched a bit, like humans do, nya. Stretching to the side made her breast fall to the side. One of meowany reasons I like doing this.

 

I turned to the to mirror, checking Accord out. I’m still fully clothed. I’m nyat gonnya stay like still this fur long. But I might as well have some innyacent fun first… 

 

“Hello Kiddies.” I tried giggling like Accord does, I cnyan’t pull it off. “Please take a seat, today we’re talking about Puyo Fever rules, _ again. _ ”

 

I twirled around so her dress could flow, and looked as purrty as I possibly could. “Once moewre~”

 

“Enough of the innocent, mature, potentially child endangerment act. Ms. Accord.” I told myself, imitating a gruff authority figure through Accord’s ventriloquism.

 

“Wh-wha… What do you mean?” I replied to myself, playing the cornered suspect. The real Accord can hear, see and feel whatever I do. But she can’t do anything about it. “ _ Your body is mine. _ ” I subconsciously whispered. Arousing her body, her cat nips getting hard. “ _ So good~~ _ ” I digress.

 

“You can’t hide it from me, Ms. Accord. Or should I say:  _ ‘Bertha Bottoms’? _ Stripper at Primp’s club  _ ‘Peeled  _ **_OO_ ** _ ni _ **_OO_ ** _ n Pixxxies’ _ . We have the facts right here!” I made up, it makes me feel so good. “Primp law states sex workers can’t teach children. I’m afraid we have to fire you now, you whore.” Oooh~ Her saying that pawghty word aroused us so much~

 

“Oh, please~” ‘Accord’ dropped her act, talking like a husky cougar, crossing her arms pushing her breasts upwards. She seductively pursed and licked her lips opened an eye. I asked myself looking in the mirror, trying to seduce myself. “I love teaching. Is there anything I can do to make you  _ re-con-si-der? _ ” I pushed her breasts up and down with each syllable so I’d get my point across.

 

“Hmmmm… Well, the rumors were true. You got yourself a hot piece of ass. Tell you what… Put on a private show, and I’ll let thing, Tits.”

 

“Thank you.” Never been to a club. I don’t know how to strip dance or how it looks like. So I’m just gonna undress. I’m done with this roleplay anymeow.

 

Shoes are already off. Thank heavens for that, I’ve made her fall once or twice before on high heels.

 

I threw her head into a corner like a disc.

 

Next I took off her ruffly cravat. I’m throwing everything in the corner.

 

Next took off her jacket. Making things less warm.

 

Next up is her long dress… This is where the fun begins. But first I took off her glasses where I easily find them. Accord (and by extension, me now) can’t see anything without her glasses. Not a neon building at the end of the street. Or her own cleavage.

 

I’m pretty much blind meow. But I can find some fun with that~ I slowly took the whole thing off. Grabbing her ass and squishing her chest along the way~

 

I took her socks off too. Might as well at this point.

  
I should just be in a bra and panties now. And it feels like I do

 

I rubbed my ‘paws’ to her thighs, to her hips, to her waist, to cupping her breasts.

 

Though I just made up the Bertha Bottoms name up with precedent, her chest size nothing to scoff at. It’s a nice C-Cup. And they’re so bouncy. Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy! Nyaaaaa~. My cat’s showing! Being distracted by the bouncy balls! Guess I’ll play with them a little longer.

 

Massaging them feels just as nice~ The left one clockwise, the right counterclockwise. Now in reverse, slow, fast, slow, fast. Up and down again, and as fast as I could. I’m getting a bit sweaty, began pulsing downstairs, and I’m breathing heavily ‘cause of that. I’m generally not used to breathing.

 

Neither am I used to the sense of smell. I smelled something arousing. I touched the source of the smell. And it’s exactly what I thought. I got her panties wet, might as well give that some attention as well. I sat down on the bed.

 

I slit her strongest of her fingers on her right arm into her pussy while, to spice things up, pinched her left nipple. “NYAAAAaaaaaah!~~~Ffffff… The pleasure!” I’m drooling!

 

I went from pinching to sucking and kept on masturbating. “Aaaaaaaaaah.” I slammed my back against the matress The fact I can’t see anything really helps. “Ah, ahn, ah!” These strokes are making me light headed~ This is always my favorite part.

 

I’m panting faster and faster as the pulsing gets faster and faster. “I’m gettin cloOAAAAaaa~aaaaaaaa~aahnmmmmm!!~~~” Ah, a bit sooner than I expected, but amazing nonetheless. “Being a puppet sucks sometimes, not being able to feel things…” I gave Accord her weekly reminder. It wasn’t meant as a guilt trip. That’s partly the reason I’m enjoying her body right meow. I’m happy and I’m sure Accord’s happy too that I’m willing to do what she won’t, like mewsual. “Thank mew…”

 

“ **BUT** , I’m not done nyat yet.” Got up and located her glasses. I put them on in front of the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she’s very sweaty, cum was dripping down her legs, I should see myself panting, as well as the sultry and satisfied look on Accord’s face was enough to turn me on again.

 

What didn’t turn me on were her panties. Her bra I threw on the ground too. Beige… Function over looks. Nothing nice to look at. “Of course you chose the boring panties again… Lemme change you into something more… sexy~” I teased her.

 

I got an alluring set of black, see-through, musical themed lacey lingerie I got for her birthday once. I smirked in the mirror. I put on the pantyhose around her nice legs, its garter belt around her thick hips, snapped them together. Fit nicely around her breasts, the nipples were still erect. I didn’t put on the panties.

 

“You’re gonna wear this tomorrow, school~ Don’t worry, no one’s gonna see them under your dress.” I’m the only ever to see her like this.

 

“One last masturbation. And then you can shower.” I looked around what to use. I don’t wanna do it with my hands again.

 

I saw my cat puppet body. But I don’t wanna get myself dirty, the washing machine is hell.

 

Accord’s magic wand! Purrrfect. I got on my knees, bent over, ass and pussy in the mirror. Through the cleavage, I looked at the mirror. But not for long. They’ll sway all over the place in a moment.

 

I shoved the wand in like a dildo and continued to pleasure us one last time.

 

“KUH! Hmmmmngh! Guh… Guh-going fffaster! Haah haah haaaaaahnnngh! NYYYYAAAAAaaaa!~~~~~” I squirted over the wand, soaking it in her juices. I was out of breath. I lied down a little, letting the orgasm subside.

 

I was thinking of sucking the wand off. But I’ve done more than enough.

 

I left Accord and jumped back in my body. She always makes such a cute noise when she wakes up. “Good, meowrning.” It’s not morning.

 

Now she’s panting. “Thank you, Popoi. You always make feel like I’m in heaven.” She giggled. Her face was red with embarrassment though. It only grew redder as she pulled out her wand out herself like it was a stinky sock.

 

“It was nothing, like mewsual.”

 

Accord sucked it up and held her wand properly by the sticky, gooey handle and casted a spell to make the wand clean. Not her hand though. “You know I like it, and too afraid to do it myself…” She sighed. “Say, I was thinking. What if we stage an event where you take my body over. And through my will power (and a little help from the kiddies) I fight back on the inside, until we’re equals, telling you to behave. So we can have equal control. The kiddies will buy it.”

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. It’s your body, nyat mine. Purrfectly fine doing this occasionally.” I was honest. I respect her too much.

  
“Oh…” She sounds so disappointed. Okay, not anymore, meow. She’s sporting a sheepish smile. “If that’s what you wish… But can you _ scratch..  down… there _ , one last time tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine said I had a fan I that like my work. He didn’t say who, so I had no reason to believe. I did feel like I should write more. Since then I got some more praise, that’s great! :3 I felt really depressed when I saw everybody hates Another Lonely Night…


End file.
